


They’re Simply Boyfriends

by zylus



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zylus/pseuds/zylus
Summary: Not enough content? Make it yourself! They’re just having a fun time! Being gay!
Relationships: Joakim Hellstrand/Rick van Laanen, Zylus/Rythian, Zythian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	They’re Simply Boyfriends

After a few breathtaking minutes, Rythian really couldn’t imagine himself on the couch kissing anyone else on that blissful night. Meeting Zylus at the caber was the best accident he’d made in his damn life, and he hadn’t since taken any moment with him for granted. 

Zylus had a tight hold of Rythian’s mask which had been pulled off his face, likely to keep him as close to the other as physically possible, and Rythian did not mind a bit. His own hands were held in bunches at Zylus’ side with fabric bundled within his grip. The other’s lips felt so warm, and safe, and like nothing else could possibly matter as much as how perfect he felt. Though it probably was only a few seconds, Rythian had savoured it so it felt like an hour, and he wouldn’t have felt like he was wasting time if it had really been that long. 

Their mouths drifted apart finally and Rythian had his eyes closed, forehead rested on Zylus’ and all the most pleasant feelings he’d ever felt were cascading through his body. Over his arms in goosebumps and through his lungs in breaths and, by god, did he feel happy.

“Are you done thinking about me Ryddian?” Zylus asked, making Rythian’s eyes open. 

Rythian couldn’t help but smile a bit, “Your accent makes me laugh,”

“Sho does yoursh, but I’m not making fun of you, am I?” Zylus prodded back, touching his nose to Rythian’s with a little snicker.

Rythian laughed again, furrowing his eyebrows in playful annoyance. Zylus was conveniently sitting on his lap, it would be so easy to just, y’know, shove him over onto the couch. Not like Rythian would ever do such a thing.

So, Rythian pushed Zylus by his shoulders, and he was quickly laying flat on his back, which came along side a rather loud yell of surprise from Zylus as he hit the cushion.

“You bashtard!” Zylus huffed, blowing away hair that had fallen into his eyes. His arms were loose enough for him to hit Rythian’s shoulders in revenge, but he was too darn sturdy to knock over from his vulnerable position over him. The attempt just gifted a snort from Rythian.

“Are you done? Finished laughing, asshhole?” Zylus retorted, though it was hard to fein anger when he wanted to break into laughter so much, and Rythian smiled, scrunching his nose a little with how wide it was. Zylus liked it when he could see his smile.

“I might be done, I don’t know,” 

Rythian replied finally, staring happily at his boyfriend. Hell, butterflies shook around in his stomach when he remembered that Zylus was _his_ , and he was _Zylus’_. His face got rosey and his arms faltered from Zylus’ shoulders in embarrassment. 

Now Rythian was sat on Zylus’ lap, who had sat up now he was free, covering his ever growing red face with his arm. It didn’t cross his mind to use his mask to cover his face, he often forgot he wore one when it came to Zylus. His eyes peeked over from behind his arm, only further making him aware of how silly he must’ve looked. Shit, he ruined the moment, didn’t he?

Second hand embarrassment was a killer, and Zylus, though he was very ready to laugh, was now getting red faced watching Rythian gush over, well, whatever he was finding fluster-worthy.

“Ryddiaaan,” Zylus whined, reaching to hold onto Rythian’s arms, “It’s,” he started, his own loud laughter interrupting, “It’s _fine_ , don’t worry,” he managed to pull Rythian’s arm from his face, and held the other to stop it taking its place.

But now Rythian was filled with laughter, and couldn’t stop himself smiling at how dumb and gay he must look to an outsider. It was easy too snicker and chuckle but impossible to stop. They both kept giggling at each other until their heads were light and dizzy, and Rythian’s head leant nicely into the crook of Zylus’ neck, and Zylus’ arms that wrapped perfectly around Rythian.

They stayed like that. Maybe for an hour, or ten minutes. Again, they wouldn’t have felt like they were wasting time if it had really been that long. It was a nice silence, since no one else was at Blackrock that evening, and a well deserved one on both of their parts. 

Of course, then Zylus had to jokingly break the silence, and he didn’t hesitate with such.

”Here I was thinking we were going to fuck, or shomething.”

“ _SYLUS_!” Rythian proclaimed, sitting himself up. He would have be half mad if he could muster it, but mostly laughter erupted from him again.

“Whot?” Zylus continued, “And you _didn’t?_ Damn, Ryddian, we’re on a different wavelength.”

“Shut up!” Rythian replied, putting his hand over Zylus’ mouth, frowning fakely, “I can’t be angry but you’re really _testing_ me!”

Zylus pried Rythian’s hands from over his mouth and held them in his own, smiling juvenilely, “And _you’re_ on my lap, sho I really think you were leading me on, Endy.”

“Stop it,” Rythian grumbled finally, taking his hands away from Zylus’ hold and instead grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close and kissing him on his stupid, soft, warm mouth. That would show him, or it would encourage him. Either way worked out for both of them.


End file.
